Chapter Four: "Paint It Black"
View Full Version: Chapter Four: "paint It Black" Stargate: The Next Generation > Mission #26: "Alone in the Dark" > Chapter Four: "paint It Black" DealsFor.me - The best sales, coupons, and discounts for you Title: Chapter Four: "paint It Black" Jason Freese - January 25, 2014 10:49 PM (GMT) -ON- Offices, SGC Atrium Sgt. Jason Freese Jason gave a simple nod. He was thinking about hte A-TACs again. Their egress as a fairly cold area, at least on the color spectrum so that would be alright. However once they got into the more tropical areas the colors surrounding them would be more lush and vibrant. Multi-cam may have been the best way to go for the time being. ERDL was also a possibility so there was that too, problem as deciding on the best suited. Jason himself needed to pack his ghillie suit. He lowered his tablet after sending the order to the quartermaster. His eyes focusing on Captain Hastings. "So I take it we're finished here or is there more?" He glanced down again getting a reply from the guy he was bringing in. Throwing together an Ad-hoc for something like this wasn't easy, or even advised in most cases. you had to be careful with what you put together. Jason himself as looking at it from a psychological standpoint. If they people being pulled in didn't match his criteria then they'd be turning around and walking back to where ever they came from. So we're going to recon this place. find out hat in the hell is going on, and put someone in the ground if they turn up. Sounds like hell in a hand basket just waiting to jump off...Hm...perfect. I won't rule out the possibility of casualties. I've never had a problem with that...acceptable losses if we succeed, but what about the others? It was hard for Jason to be overly broken up over losing people. Frankly it had happened to many times as it were, at least for his tastes. So he learned to harden a long time ago. More than likely it played a part in his passing selection in the first place. At the time, not the best guy, but the right choice. -OFF- Tags: Hastings Anne-Laure Berge - January 26, 2014 06:32 AM (GMT) ON Briefing Room, SGC Agent McMillan, SG-1 Commandant Berge, SGCXO "Well, looks like drinks will be in order when we get back." Stephanie said, with a smile. Anne-Laure laughed a little. She had known what was coming, she just had no idea when the Colonel was going to spring it. "I'm inclined to agree." Anne-Laure replied, "Congratulations all around." She then availed herself of the coffee to wash down her sandwich, making a mental note to thank Jason when she saw him again, though regrettably, this coffee was not her favorite, but it was better than the sludge in some other parts of the base. "Just to let you all know, as I told Major Smith and Miss McMillan, I'll be riding with you all today in Sergeant Freese's absence, but I won't be assuming command of either SG-3 or the mission." Anne-Laure chimed in, "Executive Officer's prerogative, and I need to log some time off-world again. Should be fun." "Uh, so seems straightfoward enough. Make sure the yeti and wampas are all gone, send the all-clear, end of story. I guess that makes sense." Stephanie said. "Dress warm, pack for arctic conditions, I would suggest." Anne-Laure added. = Offices, SGC Capt. Hastings "Alright, I'll leave you to it. Grab whatever gear you need now, we've got an Osprey to fly you all to meet up with the rest of this ad-hoc force at Pope Air Force Base, and then you'll take a C-17 the rest of the way." Felicia explained, "If you need anything that isn't here, make sure you put in the request now so that it'll be ready at Pope when you get there." "Lastly, we're keeping the Yemeni authorities out of the loop, because they're so full of leaks that we can't trust them. They will not be able to provide assistance, so if this goes to hell, your exit options are limited. Firstly, the Russians have their carrier in the Gulf of Aden, showing the flag for anti-piracy ops, and we've informed them of the POSSIBILITY of a mission in the area, but they don't know anything more than that, and they can get you out, but it won't be on short notice. Secondly, head straight for the French embassy. DSGE can arrange to get you out, and they're trustworthy. Standard extraction will be provided by the Air Force, they've got some Ospreys in Kuwait, but those are the alternates." Felicia said. "I wish you the best of luck, gentlemen." Felicia said, standing up and heading to the door, "Best go get your stuff, Osprey's on the flight line." OFF Tag Fisch, Ghost, Siege (Hastings) SG-1,-2,-3, Tenjin (McMillan/Berge) Jason Freese - January 26, 2014 11:36 PM (GMT) -ON- "Ma'am," Jason turned, falling in behind her. As they departed he went for the Armory. Of course he wanted to the coffee, still did even as he passed it up on his way out. But there simply wasn't enough time. He walked past the briefing room on his way, he wasn't sure, but he could've sworn he heard something about the arctic but maybe he was mistaken. The Sergeant shook it off, focusing at what was at hand. Once in the armory Jason walked over to the quartermaster, grabbing the M25A1's he had ordered and set them on the table. He himself sought to take the CQB variant for this trip, fitting a T-1 Micro onto the rail. He set up an angled grip and adjusted the stock against his shoulder. He set the weapon don, placing six mags in front of the weapon and left it be for the moment. His attention went back to the quartermaster as he returned with the M2010 and a shiz load of WinMag. Jason couldn't help the grin that broke out over his face as he walked over and retrieved them. He set the rifle on the table, propping it up on its bipod, using it to section off what he set aside for himself. Picking up an empty cartridge he started feeding bullets into it. Loading a total of six magazines for this weapon as well. He placed the mags on the table next to the rifle before turning away to face his locker. Jason grabbed his tan plate carrier and dropped it over his head. He strapped it, fastening the armor. He pulled his woodland tac-gloves on, followed by pads for his knees. "Yemen...dammit," he muttered and bared his teeth a bit. His hands dropped, adjusting the drop leg holster on his right side. He pushed the Mk 23 down into place, fastening it and putting three mags into the appropriate pouch, along with the attachments for that weapon, a suppressor, and laser light combo. He reached into the locker, pulling a tan 2001 helmet out along with his ruck and started dropping supplies into ruck. He used the chinstrap to clasp on the strap of his ruck so it could hang there while he adjusted the TACPAD on his wrist. As Jason went over the info again, the quarter master grabbed his attention, waving a yellow envelope. He stood up, walking over and retrieving it. While Jason couldn't recall ordering anything he wasn't going to knock it. There were instructions not to open it until they were airborne. to which he realized it may not necessarily be for him. He reached over, grabbing his elbow pads and dropping them into his ruck as well. He gave the visor a quick visual, before linking it with his tacpad and running a diagnostic as he finished loading his magazines as a crate of carious grenades were set on the table. -OFF- Tags: Open (Random Ramble, sorry) Asid Mjolnir - January 27, 2014 10:44 AM (GMT) On: Jonathan glanced down at his notes, taking a moment to scan them over, just to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. After a moment, he raised his head, glancing around the table. "If there's no more questions, you're all dismissed." He watched the team members stand, before he raised a hand. "Except for you two, Captain Eastlyn, and Major Smith. I have some additional briefing materials for you two." He said, with a half-grin. "The rest of you can go get ready, unless, as said, there are any more questions." Off: Tags William Siegfried - January 27, 2014 06:53 PM (GMT) -ON- XO's Office, SGC Armory, SGC William smiled as he a gentle nod today's his fellow Captain before making his way out of the office, before making a quick march towards the armory. As he walked down the hallways of the SGC he had began to put in a number of orders for the armory. They'd be moving double time in order to fulfill the needs of both the new Task Force he was to lead, and the SG teams that were also going to get ready here very shortly. Though they had more than likely already had their gear ready for them in the gate room, whatever it was, save the weapons and personal gear. Either way he was quick to ensure he himself had everything he needed for this mission. Plus the list of gear the Chief and Ghost had come up with had made his job a lot easier. It hadn't taken him very long to reach the armory, and the moment he entered the armory he was greeted by the sight of Ghost prepping his gear. Although he was quite shocked to see how fast his drinking buddy was. A bit of a shock but either way he was quick to shake it off and move towards the sergeant whom gave him a salute followed by him pulling out his gear. William returned the salute before giving the sergeant his thanks as he grabbed his weapons, and gear. Much like Ghosts, though made for a Tier-1 Assaulter. "Well this should be interesting. What do you think Ghost?" William asked as he walked up beside Ghost as he began to equipped and arm himself. Putting his helmet with it's array of additions made for squad lead. -OFF- Jason Freese - January 27, 2014 07:34 PM (GMT) -ON- Sgt. Jason "Ghost" Freese Atrium, Armory While Jason was grabbing flares, and fitting them into a pouch on his plate carrier, he glanced back to see Siege walking in. He gave a salute, somewhat awkward because he was holding a flash bang in his hand. "If anything it'll serve to remind me that I’m still capable of doing what I’m trained to do." It was a simple reply but his tone suggested that he was bothered. His hands drifted down toward the breaching 870 MCS, he worked it behind his back, sliding it down into its holster and clasping it close. He kept the shells in his admin pouch just off the back of his left side. The fact that this thing had to kick off in Yemen only proved to serve that you couldn't run away from your sins. Those blood stained sands were going to serve as a constant reminder for him. His faults, his decisions, his loss. "Not a big worry, a LRP. Very easy day." He started filling up his remaining pouches with magazines, taking a seventh cartridge for his M25A1 and feeding it into the weapon. He pulled the sling over his shoulder and let eth weapon hang. "What about you?" Considering the guy had been stuck behind a desk since the war. As he waited for a reply his hands moved back into his locker, pulling out a bag for the M2010. He left the sniper rifle unloaded and started packing it away. He could zero it on the fly so there was no need in carrying it whole right off the bat. "Where did I put...ah," he muttered to himself as he grabbed a small bag and zipped it open. He placed the sniper rifle's scope inside, zipping it close and snapping it into place inside the bag before he finished and slung the weapon over his back. Jason then slowly pulled the Balaclava over his head, giving his shoulders a slight roll as he turned to face Will, ghastly image holding him in its gaze. He had actually taken a glance inside the package despite what was asked of him. Not so much because he was curious or felt defiant. but he knew what it was. He had done this way too many times. "Don't forget to remove your patches either." Jason himself had stripped off the US flag, SG team insignia, SF patch, and his tabs. They were all sitting in his locker. That included rank insignia. -OFF- Tags: Siegfried Samantha Lowrey - January 28, 2014 08:46 PM (GMT) ----Maj Thomas Smith---- ----Briefing Room---- ----Stargate Atrium---- Tom nodded to all the answers and suggestion going round. With him in charge, he mind began to wonder. He was thinking about any possible problems they might incur. Minus frostbite, Wampas and yetis. While at the same time, he was thinking of ways to keep his team, that still seemed weird, and the others alive. When Tenjin dismissed everyone, despite being right next to the Colonel, Tom was the last to stand and he came back to reality. He was just about to walk away, when Jon said for him and Eastlyn to remain. Tom looked at Roo with a "I don't know" look before sitting down again and looked at Jon. He couldn't think what there was to add, unless the real plan for the planet was really going to be a combat out post and as the two senior military personnel there, minus Berge who probably already knew, wanted them to judge it's suitability.... possibly. It was the first thought that popped into Tom's head, but he always looked at the military angle first. OFF: TAG: Jon, Eastlyn Anthony Lowrey - January 29, 2014 07:17 AM (GMT) ON LTC Anthony Lowrey Apartment "Ughhh..... What the hell did I drink last night?" He clutched his head with both hands and rolled it to the side, to look at the twins, when they were gone. He then looked at the clock, and saw that Sam would already be at work. "Oh god!" He got to his feet as quickly as he could, given his current condition and got into his MTP. He eventually found his boots and made his way to the base hospital. Throwing the door wide open, he shouted "SAM!" while running into her office, where both kids were happily playing in their pushchair. "Oh thank g.. Oh god.." Anthony ran to the nearest trash can and unloaded some of last nights remnants, before getting up and looking at his wife, who was busy writing paperwork, "So, how's your morning been?" OFF Tag the Dr with the office that smells... iffy. Chicago Eastlyn - January 29, 2014 12:37 PM (GMT) Cpt. Chicago Eastlyn SGC - Briefing Room -on- The call to report to briefing had come as Chicago was heading back from the mess towards the team offices. It wasn't much of a task to change direction slightly and head toward the briefing room. She sat quietly and allowed a look of surprise to pass over her face after Tenjin made the announcement and slid her new patch over to her, which she accepted with a grateful smile, "Thank-you, sir." She was definitely surprised - hadn't seen that one coming at all. Apparently someone somewhere someone had some faith in her, which was a nice thought. The briefing continued and Chicago was about to leave with everyone else until the Colonel mentioned that he wanted herself and Smith to stay. She returned his look with one of her own and a small shrug as she sat again, but nudged him gently with her elbow as they waited for the room to clear and gave him a genuine smile, "Congratulations on getting One, Smith. You deserve it." -off- Tag: Smith, Tenjin. Anne-Laure Berge - January 29, 2014 08:49 PM (GMT) ON SGC, Briefing Room/Equipment Room Commandant Berge Agent McMillan "Right, well, let's get going then." Anne-Laure said, standing up and heading straight for the locker rooms, intent to first get a shower before they left. She took as little time as she could, since they were leaving anyways, and was ready with the others in MARPAT Snow fatigues to go with her AWAS armor. The armory staff had her weapons ready for her when she arrived, her MR 73 revolver, P226 X-Five Tactical, and her primary weapons. First was a Beretta ARX-160 assault rifle. While she liked her FAMAS, the Italian rifle had far better modularity, and was surprisingly comfortable. This one was fitted with a T1 Micro red dot sight and 3x magnifier, an AN/PEQ-15 infrared laser on the 3 o'clock forward rail, a contour camera mounted on the 9 o'clock rail, in case there was anything that needed recording, and an underbarrel mounted GLX-160 grenade launcher. Following that was her sniper rifle, her FR-F2. That needed no introduction to her, having carried it from the first day she joined 1st Marine Parachute Infantry Regiment, and she intended to carry it until her last day. Loaded with match-grade 7.62mm NATO rounds, and fitted with the Army's standard SCROME J8 scope, anything up to and including 800 meters was not safe from her... = Colorado Springs, Colorado March 5th, 2026 Anne-Laure had been to this Target store many times in the past. In fact, only a few months ago, she had gone shopping for toys to donate for less fortunate children for Christmas. She even had gotten to know some of the employees here. And now, she stalked through the abandoned store, in her full combat gear, FR-F2 on her back, and an M4A1 in her hands. Across the street, at what used to be the bank, was a Chinese command post. Anne-Laure had spent the last three days stalking her way to this place, because it had the best vantage point. Just a few more aisles to go, she knew there was a roof access point, but it was in the back of the store. The place was ransacked, looted when the armies poured out of the Atrium. Power was still on, though, and the store was still fully lit. She closed on the back of the store, approaching the sounds of the looping ads on the display TVs, some of them broken or missing. She stopped when she heard crunching underfoot, and saw that she had stepped on glass, a broken vase that had been trampled. Carefully, she stepped around it and continued towards the large red doors. She pushed one open slowly, since she had seen countless employees just push their rolling tubs or flatbed carts through without using the knob. Sure enough, it opened, and even back here, it was a mess. There was even evidence of blood, which she quietly hoped was just from an injury, not a fatality. Continuing on, she found the access hatch, and her TACPAD handled disarming the store's internal security. Once on the roof, she slowly crawled across to the edge of the building, setting down her M4 and brought her FR F2 to bear, flipping down the bipod and snugged up into place, sighting in the bank. Chinese Type 99 Main Battle Tanks and ZBD-97 IFVs patrolled the area, as did countless soldiers, but the true irony was that this reinforced armored company would be helpless to stop a single bullet. One by one, the leadership of the invading army would die, and soon, no one would dare rise to take charge. Just as Simo Haya, a lone Finnish soldier with a rifle spread fear through the ranks of the Soviet Army in 1939, Anne-Laure Berge would do so for the Chinese/Brotherhood Army here. She saw her target, a Lieutenant Colonel, stepping out with his entourage of staff, approaching his command IFV. The man had given the Americans some grief, and had the respect of his men. As she drew her rifle in close, she leveled the sights on him, adjusting for the range and his movement. Likely, he was going to coordinate another counter-attack, bleed the Americans more while the rest of the Chinese forces pushed to Denver. But not today. Anne-Laure took in a breath, and slipped her index finger into the trigger guard. The Lieutenant Colonel stopped, turning to face one of his men and speak to him, likely a runner or an adjunct. Now or never. She let out her breath slowly as her finger pulled back on the trigger until it reached the break point, and her rifle kicked, while the bullet left the barrel. The senior officer's head snapped back as a puff of pink mist burst behind him, and he fell to the concrete sidewalk, dead. Commands were shouted, troops began running around to take cover, scanning the rooftops and windows, but Anne-Laure knew better than to run now. She remained still, not even working the bolt of her rifle. The Chinese would have to sweep countless stores and buildings, stalling them, but their commander was dead, and that was not going to change... Present Day Stephanie headed with the rest to gear up as well, changing into SOPAT Snow fatigues and FFW armor as well, before collecting her own weapons. It was the usual fare, Glock 19, Glock 34, and Bushmaster ACR, though today she'd take it with a 14 inch barrel to get some more range out of it. She also took a shotgun, a customized Remington 870. No telling what would come their way, and a shotgun was equal parts weapon and utility tool, especially with a varied load of shells. She was grateful now that someone else was in charge, better still that it was Major Smith. Right now, she just did not have the confidence to lead anything, and it was better to take up a role where she could just focus on doing her job and not having to also decide the fates of everyone there as well. She looked up at Commandant Berge, who was inspecting a sniper rifle. "So, you're definitely taking up Ghost's role today then?" Stephanie asked. Anne-Laure looked up with a grin. "I suppose so. But I think I tend to be better company than he is. Maybe." Anne-Laure replied jokingly, "I add a certain je ne sais quoi to these sort of things, though." Tag OPEN Samantha Lowrey - January 29, 2014 10:56 PM (GMT) ----Dr Samantha Lowrey---- ----Sam's Office, Base Hospital---- ----Stargate Atrium---- After getting back to the office, she had fed the kids and she was now getting on with her paper work. Apart from the occasional glance at the kids, her eyes were fixed on the desk. Suddenly, the door swung open to revel her husband, who looked a little worse for where. She was about to say hello, but was stopped when he up chucked into her bin. "So, how's your morning been?" He asked. She gave him a quick smirk before throwing a box of tissues to him to clean up. "Ahh, well. It was fine until you came barging in, making a mess of the office." She let out a little smile, to show she was joking. With the door still open, an orderly had clearly overheard Ant. Standing by the door, he just pointed at the bin. Giving him a thumbs up. Getting up, she began to move from behind the desk. Her office was quite spacious. More than what she felt she needed. There was a large space in the centre of the room, where Ant was stood, that seemed to be a waste of space. "Doesn't look as if I'm getting the supplies I need, but I'm going to look at the off world sites. See if any of them have a surplus." She knelt down by the kids. "Otherwise your average, everyday stuff.". Standing once more, she moved towards Ant, stopping briefly to check there was no remains on his face before giving him a kiss and a light hug. She didn't want him to bring anything else up. "So now you have made a deposit in my bin, how you doing? ----Maj Thomas Smith---- ----Briefing Room---- ----Stargate Atrium---- "Congratulations on getting One, Smith. You deserve it." Tom smiled back at Eastlyn. It was good to have her back. "Thanks, you too on two" He replied with a slight puzzled look as he wondered if that sentence made sense. Going for a smile again, he turned to face the Colonel once more. "So Colonel, I think we're alone now.. He couldn't wait to get out there, despite the cold. Tom just wanted to get this over and done with. OFF: TAG: Roo, Jon Asid Mjolnir - January 30, 2014 04:36 AM (GMT) On: Jonathan glanced between the two officers, watching the rather distracted-seeming Major Smith. "Ground control to Major Tom, do you read?" Jon asked, before grinning. "Anyway, yes, now that we're alone; that is the last time I ever say that joke, because congratulations, Lieutenant Colonel Smith, and Major Eastlyn." He reached into his pockets, removing two small boxes with their new rank tabs. "Congratulations. Now you two put those on, let the two teams be surprised." He raised a brow, glancing over the two. Off: Tag Eastlyn & Smith William Siegfried - January 30, 2014 07:43 AM (GMT) -ON- Armory, SGC Captain William Siegfried William sighed lightly as he looked over his gear before slipping into his gear. He knew the risks of this mission, wasn't his first party, but the idea that he was going back to assassinating high value targets gave him a rather odd shiver down his spine. He didn't like that, meant he hadn't gotten rid of 'Reaper'... "Frak that shit man..." William muttered to himself, shaking his head lightly, before he turned to hear Ghost make the point that they weren't to wear their patches. William looked Ghost in the eyes... they were cold still, unforgiving even, it bothered him a bit, but William just ignored that little con about his bro, and gave him a warm smile patting him on the shoulder. "Thanks buddy. Remember not all ghosts are cold." William smirked, before he began to pull off his tabs and patches, placing them all on the bench in front of himself. No sooner had he taken all his patches off, he hoisted up his rifle, slinging the strap over his left shoulder, followed by the rest of his kit. Once he was done with all that, and his helmet was secured tightly around his skull, he turned to Ghost. "Final check. You got everything Ghost?" William asked, checking the Sergeant's kit to ensure everything seemed snug and secure. After all they were jumping into another country with no readily available back up to give them the things they were missing.. or for that matter pull them out if things hit the fan. Either way he just shook his head lightly giving Ghost a pat on his back letting him know he was good to go. "By the way... after you check my gear, I have to talk to Smith... Need a favor from him. If you know what I mean." William told Ghost, as he pulled out a small disk from his locker. "Now... I now they usually give this crap to the next of kin for us.... but I'd rather a family friend deliever the message. You know what I mean? I feel... it might help some for her to have someone talk to talk." William looked at the disk for a bit, tapping it against his gloved right hand. As he began to think he bit his bottom lip in thought before sighing lightly, giving a small chuckle. "Having a family sucks man." William half joked, a half grin across his uncovered mouth. In truth however he was glad this was going to be his last op with the JTF2... he was ready to retire from the Spec Ops. This stuff was starting to get a little too high pace for him. Hell he was a 34 year old man who still held onto his Captain's. Not that he minded it, considering he made more than an average Major. Either way, the thought of retiring on some other world seemed to take his thoughts to Peyton... The one person who truly understood him, and knew all of his secrets... even the ones he felt should be kept locked in his closet full of skeletons. But she had pried all of it out of him, rather helped him vent it out so he could finally move on. Some crap just had to come out... and that final thought brought a real smile across his face. -OFF- Anthony Lowrey - January 30, 2014 07:53 AM (GMT) "Much better, I think I've made a full recovery, thank you Doctor!" He pulled a smirk on his face before he sat on her chair and started spinning around the room, while moaning "I'm just sooooo bored! I miss shooting things for a living. Do you have anything that can fix that?" He just stared at the wall while continuing, "I just wish we could hire a nanny or something. I miss the team and I miss going off world. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with the kids but how much longer can I stay off duty?" Off tag Sam Samantha Lowrey - January 30, 2014 09:49 PM (GMT) ----Lt Col Thomas Smith---- ----Briefing Room/Locker Room---- ----Stargate Atrium---- Tom chucked slightly at the Bowie comment but he returned to shock as the Colonel passed over the rank tabs. Slowly he opened the box to reveal the epaulettes. Although his Number 1s had the raised insignia, this were stitched on as was traditional for 'duty uniform'. He looked over to Roo with a smile. He then turned his attention to his shoulders, undoing the passants he removed his old Major insignia and placed on his new Lieutenant Colonel ones. After swapping, he stood. "Thank you Colonel." With a beaming smile, he turned to face Eastlyn. "Shall we join the troops?" He said as he stepped away from the table. Grabbing his jacket, he made his way to the locker room. Opening his locker, he began to pull out his stuff. He wasn't going to mention his rank. He was going see if anyone noticed. Finding his 'winter gear' out, he began to lay it out on the bench in the middle. Thermal underwear, fingerless gloves, balaclava and big white coat amongst other things. He did one last check before starting to get changed. ----Dr Samantha Lowrey---- ----Sam's Office, Base Hospital---- ----Stargate Atrium---- Sam smirked and shook her head as Ant spun round in her chair. "I already have a nanny in mind, she just needs to go through security clearance and sign the non-disclosure agreement." She moved over and stopped the chair spinning, before sitting in his lap. "With the position you hold, I just wanted to make sure you spent some time with them encase the worse happens."/b She gave him a soulful look. color=yellow"Why don't we ask the Colonel if it's all been cleared and get her here so you can go play soldiers?" She asked as she stood once more. Paint it Black Paint it Black